Us
by ambrosebustnx
Summary: It's been 7 years since Blair & Dean split. After Blair has an encounter with his mother, he's more than eager to see Blair in person, but once he see's her in person he wants to get back with her and he will do anything to get back with her.


_Notes; I only own Blair & her friends. | It's the first time I've written something like this so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Short chapter I know._

It's been almost 7 years since we both last saw each other. I still remember that day. You called me up to meet you after I finished work little did I know that you were going to end it. I have to admit I was a little surprised, I thought everything was going great despite things being thrown our way. I'll never forget our first date, we were really lucky the sun was shining, had ice cream on the beach and we spent hours talking, getting to know each other. We had lasted for two years until you decided to end it. I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I had just started a new job, we saw less of each other, little disagreements turned into arguments, but no matter what life threw at us we came out on top. Just you and I against the world.

I saw mother sometime last week, she had mentioned that she saw you. Mother said that you got yourself a new job and you were enjoying it, she also mentioned that you recognised her and went to talk to her, she was pleased, she always liked it when you made the effort with her. To this very day she's mad at me for not making an effort after we split. You were the one to end what was the point in trying to win you back after you had your mind made up? I do miss you, even to this day. Sure enough I have tried to move on, but things always ended. You were my longest relationship. Nothing compares to what you & I had.

Since mother told me about your little encounter with her I couldn't help but want to see you in person, not seeing your for 7 years was getting to me. I needed to see you not through an electric device, sure keeping a track of your social media helped. You should really have them set to private. Seeing you today made me happy, obviously you couldn't see me but I saw you. You were happy, laughing and seem to be enjoying life. I mean you should be enjoying life. Life wasn't that kind to you before we got together but now, you seemed to be enjoying it. I heard one of your co-workers say something about going out. That's really good, I'm glad you made some friends. it's a shame you no longer talk to anyone from your old place.

After seeing you earlier on today I couldn't help but eavesdrop when you were talking, you were all going into town tonight, kind of shocked that you were going out, not just because it was a Monday but because from what I remember while we were together you hated going out, partying. But by the looks of your social media you seem to be quite the party animal now. It's not a problem, you're a single good looking woman. Why should you be sat at home when you could be going out instead?

Now you're in the club having the time of your life, singing, dancing, just having fun. You'd be right if you said I followed you here, but after seeing you earlier I just had to see you having fun. Damn, you look really good tonight, I said rephrase that, you always looked good but seeing you all dressed up in person again, I had forgotten how good you looked. Seeing you two times in one day felt good. It's just a shame that you never saw me. I would have loved it if you had came over and talked to me, dance with me even.

Hours pass and you're still here, drinking, having a good time. But the place will be closing soon, I won't follow you home, no that'll be just wrong. I can see you leaving the club, I best leave too, so I follow you and your group of friends out the club. You're off to get some food, so I follow you guys there. I just need you to see me before you go home. you don't have to talk to me, just to see me.

You waited awhile for your food, it was busy. I don't know how you waited that long for food, but you were smart, you had ordered your cab home while you waited. It turned up almost as soon as you left the food place. You say goodbye and hug your friends before climbing in, you put your seatbelt on and look out. This is when we lock eyes with each other after 7 years apart. You looked away quickly and looked back and I was gone.


End file.
